


The Tea is Decaf

by mnwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bunker Fluff, Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Dean, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Castiel, Sharing Clothes, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: Based on this text post fromthebloggerbloggerfun:"Listen, imagine Eileen sneaking out of Sam’s room at night to go to the bathroom or something and steps out into the hallway in one of Sam’s shirts only to see Cas trying to quietly leave Dean’s room while wearing one of Dean’s shirts and they both just stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before trying to muffle quiet laughter and now they have a late night club where they talk about life and gossip about the Winchesters in sign language"And this anon I received: "what if Eileen and Cas discover there are some things Sam and Dean both do in bed because Dean jokingly gave Sam pointers when they were younger and Sam took the advice"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has nothing to do with season 12 and everything to do with Cas and Eileen being cute. Not beta read because of the length, let me know if you spot a typo or whatever. Ace Cas is tagged, but this fic isn't about Cas being ace. I just don't know how to write Cas as anything other than ace. (I also imply in this that Cas is ace because he's an angel - that's just Cas not understanding how to put words to feelings and struggling with the difference between his human and divine qualities. Not trying to say asexuality is an inhuman thing.)

Castiel just barely slips out the door into the hallway and turns the knob as he closes it so the latch doesn’t make a sound. The light is always on in the hallway, and Dean always wakes up if too much of it pours into his room, so Castiel has mastered the art of slipping through the smallest space possible.

He breathes a sigh of relief once he’s in the hallway.

A small voice to his right lets out an amused laugh. He turns to see a particularly tiny woman wearing a very large plaid shirt and nothing else. Well, he supposes she could be wearing shorts under the shirt. It really is very big on her.

“You must be Castiel,” she says rather loudly, mispronouncing his name just slightly.

He walks over to her with a finger to his lips.

She puts her hand over her mouth in embarrassment before signing, _I’m deaf._

Castiel mouths an “oh” before dropping his head and laughing. He then pops his head back up fast and mouths, “Are you Eileen?”

She nods eagerly and signs, _You’ve heard about me?_

 _Sam has mentioned you a few times,_ he signs back. _He says you’re a very good hunter._

Her face lights up. _You’re damn right I am. Still, that’s very sweet of him._

 _So, are you two...?_ Castiel looks back toward Sam’s room and then down at Eileen’s shirt.

Eileen’s eyes widen in embarrassment. _He’s asleep. I was just going to the bathroom._

_I was heading to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Would you like some?_

_Is there caffeine in it?_

_Not at 4 in the morning._

Eileen smiles and gives him a thumbs up before moving past him toward the bathroom. Castiel watches her go for a second before it hits him.

He looks down at his plain black t-shirt and too-small boxer briefs and wonders if Eileen could tell that these clothes aren’t his. And that he came out of Dean’s room instead of one of the countless other extra bedrooms in the bunker.

By the time Eileen pads into the kitchen, Castiel has two mugs ready with decaf teabags in them and he’s standing at the stove staring at the pot so he can pull it off the burner before it whistles.

It’s only a minute longer before Cas pours the water into the mugs and takes a seat across from Eileen at the kitchen table.

 _You’re an angel, aren’t you?_ Eileen asks as her tea steeps.

Castiel nods as he takes a drink.

_Does that mean you don’t sleep?_

_Sometimes I do. I didn’t feel like it tonight._

_Is Dean good in bed?_

Castiel spits his tea. Eileen laughs too loudly at him as he wipes his mouth.

_Sam doesn’t know about Dean and me._

_Dean doesn’t know about Sam and me._

They squint at each other for a second, and then Eileen reaches her hand across the table. Castiel shakes it.

When he sneaks back into Dean’s room 10 minutes later, Dean turns over and clears his throat and mutters, “Where you go?”

Castiel crawls into bed next to him and huffs a laugh when Dean grabs him and pulls him against his side. “I wanted a cup of tea,” Cas explains.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“You know me.”

“Mmm.” Dean rucks the back of Cas’ t-shirt up a little and rubs his hip and lower back. “Missed you.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to notice you were gone.”

“Mm, I won’t leave again.”

Dean drags his fingernails along Cas’ side before pushing his hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs and getting a handful of Cas’ ass.

“Dean.”

“What?”

Castiel sighs and arches into Dean’s hold.

Dean rolls to his side and seals their mouths together before Castiel has time to think. Dean kisses long and slow while massaging Cas’ ass with one hand and holding his face with the other. He slots a leg between Cas’ and rolls his hips forward.

Castiel pulls away from the kiss to let out a sigh. He doesn’t quite understand the human desire for sexual contact, but this— _this_ he gets. When Dean is feeling affectionate and tender and just wants to touch him simply because. Castiel melts into it, gets drunk on it, wonders how he ever lived several millennia without these kisses.

“What time is it?” Dean asks against Cas’ mouth.

“Who cares?” Cas replies before pulling Dean’s hair and kissing him hard.

“You need to—leave—before—Sam—gets up,” Dean says between kisses.

Castiel pulls back with a crease between his brow. “We’re going to have to tell him eventually, Dean.”

Dean buries his face in Cas’ neck. “It’s more fun like this though, isn’t it?”

Cas sighs.

 

* * *

 

 _Where did you learn sign language?_ Eileen asks at 2 in the morning, a week later, while she’s nursing her second beer.

_I’m an angel, I know all languages._

“Really?” Eileen blurts out.

He laughs softly. _No, not really. I had a charge once that was deaf. I only know about 20 languages._

_That’s still so many!_

_I’ve been alive a long time._

Eileen bites her lip and hesitantly signs, _Have you ever fallen in—been with another human like with Dean?_

He smiles and shakes his head before bringing his own beer up to his lips.

_Does he know that?_

_I’m waiting for him to ask. I don’t want to scare him._

_Good call. The Winchesters aren’t the most emotionally enlightened boys I know._

Castiel huffs another laugh. _Sam seems better than Dean, though._

Eileen shakes her head vigorously. _He makes everybody else talk about their emotions so that he doesn’t have to talk about his own._

Castiel thinks for a second. _Y_ _ou’re right._

She nods happily.

_Dean doesn’t want to tell Sam about us because he’s afraid Sam will make him talk about his feelings for me. And I don't believe he’s ever told Sam that he likes men._

_I know. Sam accidentally mentioned to me one night that Dean hasn’t come out to him yet. He was really embarrassed, said he never told another living soul that he thinks his brother isn’t straight._

Castiel tilts his head to the side. _How long has he wondered?_

Eileen awkwardly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before signing. _Well, he didn't really want to talk about it, but he sort of implied that he realized it when they were kids._

_That's a very long time to wonder._

_He knows he's right though. Whether Dean ever comes out or not, Sam knows._

Castiel looks sadly toward the hallway. _Dean and I never even talked about it. The fact that we are the same gender has had no bearing on our relationship whatsoever._

_As an angel, do you even have a gender?_

_Technically, no. But this is a male vessel, and I’ve come to think of it as my own body. Do you think it’s weird that we haven’t talked about it?_

_For anybody else, yes. For Dean Winchester, no._

When Cas goes back to Dean’s room that night, Dean doesn’t stir at all. In the morning, though, Dean fits himself up against Cas’ back and wraps a strong arm around his waist. He slides his hand down the _front_ of Cas’ boxer briefs this time and lets out a pleased little hum when he discovers Cas’ morning wood.

“Dean...Sam.”

“He knows you’re here. Just sneak back into your room in a couple minutes.”

Castiel moans as Dean works his hand lazily around his shaft. OK, maybe sometimes he does understand a little bit about human sexuality.

“Maybe more than a couple minutes,” Dean mumbles before pressing his lips to Cas’ bare shoulder. He sucks a little bit and presses his tongue heavily against his skin.

Cas moans again. He squirms and says, “That thing you do—it’s wonderful.”

“You mean this?” Dean asks before sealing his lips over Cas’ skin again.

 _“Yes_.”

They waste way too much time. Castiel hears Sam walking toward the kitchen, so he makes Dean momentarily stop his ministrations until he hears the coffeemaker turn on. He also hears a smaller pair of feet running toward the front door, but he doesn’t mention that to Dean. How Dean hasn’t noticed that a fourth person has been practically living in the bunker for the past month, he’s not sure.

As Dean continues lazily pumping Castiel’s length, he whispers, “Lucky you’ve got that super hearing.”

“Should we just stagger when we go into the kitchen?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, that should be fine.” Dean picks up the pace. “Want you to come first though.”

“OK, but that means I get to shower first.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel wakes with a start and turns to see the back of Dean’s head. He’s lying flat on his stomach, shirtless, with his arms wrapped around the pillow under his head. They maybe got a bit carried away during sex a couple hours ago, if the fact that Cas doesn’t remember falling asleep is anything to go by. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks around the dark room for some clothes. He can’t find a t-shirt, so he buttons up Dean’s burgundy flannel and walks over to the dresser for some underwear. He really needs to buy his own underwear, he thinks as he yanks Dean’s down over his thighs. Inevitably, the material will ride up as soon as he starts walking.

As he’s sleepily making himself some tea, he hears a laugh from the library. He grabs a second mug and is pleased to find Eileen curled up in an armchair reading a book. She’s wearing a giant navy blue t-shirt with...a purple dog in the center of it.

She looks up eagerly from her book and closes it when she spots the mugs in Cas’ hands. She reaches out and accepts one without saying anything.

Castiel sits in a chair near her and mouths, “What are you reading?”

She holds up the book. The title says, _Eats, Shoots & Leaves. _

He’s never heard of it, so he simply nods and sips his tea.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he eventually asks.

_Sam was having a nightmare. It happens sometimes._

“Mmm, yes, that happens with Dean as well.”

_I never know how to help him._

Castiel sets his tea on the table and signs, _A blowjob tends to calm Dean down._

Eileen laughs a little too loudly, so Cas puts a finger over his mouth and she claps a hand over hers.

_Sam’s not a huge fan of my blowjobs. He’d rather just stick it in me._

Now Cas is the one slapping a hand over his mouth to stop laughing. After a moment, he raises his hands tentatively and signs, _I don’t really like sex that much._

_Really? Is Dean the problem? I can’t imagine Dean’s not great in bed. Sam is AWESOME in bed._

As an angel, Cas doesn’t sweat, but he sure can blush. _No, I think being an angel is the problem. I enjoy other things more. Dean does this thing where he wraps his lips around my skin and presses his tongue flat and then he sucks around it and it feels amazing._ Castiel presses a hand to his shoulder as an indication. He has no idea why he’s talking about this.

Eileen’s eyes widen. _Sam does the same thing!_

_Oh, I guess it’s more common than I thought._

_Wait, no, let’s explore this. Sam is really rough and—_ She crosses her arms over her chest and scratches hard. He assumes by _“bear,”_ she means “ _animalistic.”_

_Oh no, Dean isn’t like that at all. He’s more like an affectionate kitten than a bear._

_What! Are you kidding me?_

Castiel has to put his finger over his lips again. Eileen is shaking with laughter so hard that the book falls off her lap and onto the floor.

 _He’s very sweet and gentle,_ Castiel continues. _He really only cares about making me feel good. He loves to touch me. Like, he strokes my face and rubs my back and holds me close to him at night._

_Oh yeah, Sam loves all that cuddling stuff, too. He drags his fingernails across my hip a lot. It’s amazing._

Castiel blinks. _Dean does the same thing._

They start up laughing again.

Castiel stops abruptly at the sound of a door closing. Eileen looks at him in a panic, but he doesn’t have time to sign anything before Dean appears around the corner and freezes when he spots them both.

“Um,” he says as he runs a hand through his sleep-mussed hair.

Eileen waves at him.

Dean looks over his shoulder and then walks over to them quietly. He stands right next to Cas’ chair and whispers, “Eileen, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been spending some time with Sam,” she says in what Castiel assumes is her attempt at a whisper.

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up as he looks her up and down. His eyes stop on the purple dog. “How long has this been going on?”

“A couple months,” Eileen responds sheepishly.

Dean looks down at Cas. “You knew about this?”

“Eileen and I have...run into each other in the middle of the night a few times.”

“So she knows about…?”

Cas rubs his hand into Dean’s lower back. “She hasn’t told Sam.”

Dean looks at Eileen. “Why are you and Sam keeping this a secret?”

Eileen gives him a skeptical look.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Cas and I are different. I’m...just not ready yet.”

“What did you come out here for, Dean?” Castiel interrupts.

“I heard you guys talking I guess.” He nudges Cas’ shoulder. “What were you talking about?”

They look at each other and smile shyly.

“Uh-oh,” Dean says.

“We were just discussing how good the Winchester boys are in bed,” Eileen says smugly.

Dean frowns.

“It’s easier to talk about...things when you’re signing,” Castiel reasons. He digs his fingers a little harder into Dean’s back.

“Mm-hmm,” Dean answers judgmentally. He crosses his arms over his chest and eyes Eileen. “Just remember, I taught Sammy everything he knows.”

Eileen’s eyebrows knit together. “That makes it sound like you and Sam have had sex with each other.”

Castiel ducks his chin and shakes with laughter.

“Alright, very funny.” Dean shifts and leans against the armrest. “Sammy wasn’t exactly smooth in high school, he needed guidance. And nobody can please a woman like me, so you should be thanking me.”

Castiel removes his hand from Dean’s back. “Do you use different moves on me than you do on women?”

Dean looks down at him guiltily. “Uh, not really.” He smirks. “I’m a little less gentle with you.”

“Really? I can’t imagine you being gentler than you already are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Castiel looks at Eileen. “It means you’re a _very_ gentle lover.”

Eileen smiles privately at Castiel.

Dean rolls his eyes and puts a hand to Cas’ shoulder. “C’mon, baby, come back to bed.”

Eileen gasps softly.

Dean points dramatically at her. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

She raises her hands defensively.

 _Goodnight, Eileen,_ Castiel signs as he unfolds himself from the chair and takes Dean’s hand.

Once in bed, Dean crawls on top of Cas and fits his arms around his back and presses his knees into his sides. He nips and kisses Cas’ neck while rolling his hips.

Cas laughs and puts his hands on Dean’s sides. “I like that you’re gentle, Dean. You don’t have to change.”

He stops kissing his neck and looks down at him seriously. “I can be rough though. If you want me to be rough, I can be rough.”

Cas strokes his hands up and down Dean’s torso. “You’re rough in every other aspect of your life. I think the juxtaposition is good for you.”

Dean rolls his eyes before going back to kissing his neck.

“I can’t believe Sam is still using moves you taught him in high school.”

“Shut up,” Dean mutters against Cas’ neck.

 

* * *

 

One morning, Dean and Castiel wake up early and sit in the kitchen together drinking coffee in silence. After about 20 minutes, Eileen comes in wearing Sam’s brown flannel. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Dean says, lifting his head from his computer so Eileen can see his lips. “Sam finally decide it’s OK to tell his big brother he’s got a girlfriend?”

Eileen shakes her head. “I decided. He can get over it.”

Ten minutes later, Sam walks in and freezes when he sees the three of them talking and laughing at the kitchen table.

“Um,” he says.

“Oh, hello, Sam,” Dean says in a silly voice. “Forgot you lived here.”

When Eileen looks at Sam, he signs, _I thought we weren’t telling him._

“I didn’t tell him,” Eileen responds, looking back at Dean. “He caught me a week or so ago. I got sick of pretending like he didn’t know.”

Sam deflates. “OK,” he says eventually. “Is there more coffee?”

Five minutes later, the four of them are laughing and drinking coffee at the kitchen table. Sam has an arm wrapped firmly around Eileen’s chair and keeps burying his face in her hair and giving her soft kisses.

Dean doesn’t even make fun of him for it. He’s too preoccupied playing footsie with Cas under the table. 

 

* * *

 

Sam and Eileen become openly affectionate every hour of every day. She basically moves into the bunker. Castiel finds it increasingly more difficult to come up with excuses for why _he_ doesn’t live in the bunker.

He stays over for movie night and watches jealously as Sam and Eileen cuddle up together in the armchair. He and Dean are sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Dean has his arms crossed and is staring at the screen.

One day, Sam and Eileen ask Dean and Cas if they’d like to go to the farmer’s market. Cas accepts at the same time Dean declines, and they share a look as if they’ve both betrayed each other. It would be nice for all four of them to go to the farmer’s market, but it would also be nice for Dean and Cas to have the bunker to themselves for a few hours.

Cas has fun picking out tomatoes with Sam and Eileen anyway.

 

* * *

 

“Are we ever going to tell Sam?” Cas asks one night while Dean’s lips are wrapped around his nipple. 

Dean pops up with an annoyed expression. “Do we have to talk about this _now?”_

Cas cards a hand through Dean’s hair. “I’m jealous of Sam and Eileen. Am I allowed to be selfish?”

Dean scoots up the bed and lies on his back next to Cas. They both look up at the ceiling. “I’m not...good at this.”

“I think you’re doing fine.”

“If we tell people, they’ll use it against us. They’ll know we’re each other’s weaknesses.”

“Dean, everybody already knows that. And I’m talking about telling _Sam."_

Dean sighs and puts his hand behind his head.

“Think about it? For me?” Cas asks lamely.

“OK. No promises.”

 

* * *

 

 _I’m jealous of you and Sam,_ Cas tells Eileen at 3 in the morning.

_Why? You and Dean seem to have something really special._

_I want to go to a farmer’s market with him and hold his hand._

_Oh, I see. You know, Sam asked me if I think you and Dean should be together._

Cas’ eyes widen. _How exactly did that conversation go?_

_He said he thinks you’ve been in love with Dean for years and Dean’s an idiot if he never does anything about it. He said a bunch of stuff about how Dean could never be happy settling down with someone who doesn’t understand the life, how he’d be much better off being with another hunter, that kind of stuff._

_That doesn’t sound very specific to me._

Eileen shakes her head vigorously. _He also said Dean would never be happy with anybody because you’re the only one that could make him truly happy._

Castiel smiles shyly. _I had no idea Sam could be so romantic._

_He was serious! He thinks Dean really loves you._

_I wish I could tell him he’s right. Dean really does love me._

 

* * *

 

Cas wakes up before Dean one morning and is surprised to find Sam in the kitchen reading the paper on his laptop. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you stayed here last night,” Sam greets. “After the hunt, I figured you’d split.”

As Cas pours himself a cup of coffee, he responds, “I’ve come to enjoy sleep I think. I hope I’m not overstaying my welcome.”

“Of course not. You know you’re welcome to live here, Cas.”

They sit across from each other at the table, and Cas peers at Sam curiously—maybe a little sadly.

“What’s up, man?” Sam asks in concern.

“Nothing. Just—thinking.” He drinks his coffee so he doesn’t have to say anything else.

They sit in silence for a couple minutes. Cas feels a bit nervous when he hears the door to Dean’s room open and shut.

Dean barely mumbles a “morning” before heading to the coffeepot and pouring all of it into a rather large mug. Usually Dean makes his own pot of coffee instead of drinking the cold remains, so he must be very tired today.

As Cas is thinking about Dean’s coffee habits, he doesn’t register that Dean’s hand is snaking around his back as he comes to sit down next to him.

“Hey, baby,” Dean mutters with a kiss to Cas’ cheek.

Sam’s hands stop typing.

Dean leans far back in his chair and takes a long drink of his coffee before putting it down on the table. “Sammy, Cas and I are together.”

Sam slams his laptop shut and scrambles to get up. “I have to go wake up Eileen,” he says quickly as he races out of the kitchen.

“She already…” Cas starts before letting it go. He looks at Dean.

Dean looks right back at him. He shrugs and picks his mug back up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [deancasheadcanons](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and [this is my website.](https://maddmadeshop.com/)


End file.
